Patronus
by loonyloonylupin
Summary: Updated! Based on the theory that Lupin is really James, how would James feel when first seeing that Harry's patronus is a stag?


This story is based on the theory that Remus is in truth James. So if James is still alive as Remus, how would he feel after seeing Harry's patronus as the stag?  
  
James was sitting among the other teachers in the Quidditch arena looking at the large pitch but not truly seeing it. He allowed his mind to wander back to his own school years as a chaser for the Gryffindor house team. He could remember vividly being first just a chaser and then in his seventh year being the captain of the team. James could still remember the joy of holding and passing the quidditch cup to his teammates as they were joyful in their victory. Being on a broomstick was the happiest times for him, well besides being with Lily of course, and now he was sitting with the other teachers getting ready to watch his son play. His son, Harry James Potter, had followed in his own footsteps and had become according to McGonagall, the youngest seeker in a century. How could his heart not swell with pride at that? Unfortunately thinking of school years also brought back the painful memories of the man he had once called a brother. The thought that Sirius was once again free did not bring him joy, it made him fearful. Although he would never want to think Sirius capable of it he had indeed murdered Remus and Lily as well as those innocent 13 muggles so what was one more boy to an already convicted murderer? To James it was everything, Harry was everything. Unwillingly his hands clinched into fists as he thought of his traitorous "best friend" and then as sudden as it came, it was gone leaving him drained and almost miserable. Was he using his secret ability to change into a dog helping him to avoid capture? James wondered if he should say something, anything, to Dumbledore. No, that would mean admitting more then he would ever want to.  
  
"Ahh Remus I had a feeling you would come."  
  
James looked up surprised to see Dumbledore as he sit right next to him. The headmaster smiled and "Remus" returned it briefly.  
  
"How could I not?"  
  
Albus nodded and both men turned to the game as the Gryffindor and Huffelpuff teams made their way into the stadium. Remus' eyes stayed on nothing but Harry amazed at how much he looked exactly like how he use to. As everyone agreed, it was quite uncanny how close James and Harry actually looked. Of course Harry had Lily's eyes- another topic that was too painful for James to linger on at that moment. As the game started there were also many other qualities that were similar. Harry was an amazing player. James glowed with pride. That's my son...he's better than I was... His eyes followed nothing but his son and with every passing moment his heart swelled larger and large with joy. It seemed his son gained the same undeniable passion for Quidditch that he once had. The headmaster's voice broke though his thoughts at this point-  
  
"He gained much more from James then just his looks. Especially certain disregards for the rules wouldn't you agree Remus?"  
  
James found himself chuckling and wondering if Harry had received the invisibility cloak he had left in Albus' possession before Remus and he had switched bodies. James had given Dumbledore specific instructions that Harry receive the cloak if anything had happened to him, he wanted his son to have at least something of his, besides looks and a love of quidditch. They had no more time for words as the game began to reach its climax, with Harry moving over the field following on the snitches heels. At one or two times James wanted to stand and cheer but restrained himself at the way Albus was looked at him through the corner of his eye. James forced himself to relax and glance at Snape, who met his eye with one of great dislike. James wanted to ring the git's neck. I have to act like Remus. Not James, he thought to himself over and over. It was at this point that from no where what looked like three dementors came from the corner of the stadium. "Remus" rose a little nervous and fearful when Dumbledore placed his hand on Remus' arm and pulled him back to his seat. James turned to Dumbledore and blinked in surprised when Albus seemed not disturbed at all. Instead he was looking at the dementors with loathing and anger.  
  
"Do not worry Remus, they are not real...I can tell from here."  
  
There was some bitterness in Albus' voice as once again Remus turned back to the game to see Harry whip out his wand and even though Remus could not hear the words he knew Harry was whispering the incantation. James suddenly felt nervous wondering if his son would be able to corporal Patronus. Once it was done Harry sped away not seeing that he had actually sprouted a true patronus. To James' amazement it looked like a...a...stag  
  
"Prongs..."  
  
He whispered ever so softly in utter amazement.  
  
"What was that Remus?"  
  
He turned his still shocked face to look at Dumbledore and shook his head.  
  
"I just can't believe Harry finally managed a true form."  
  
"A stag though? What could that mean?"  
  
Albus looked at Remus over his glasses and Remus tried to look innocent giving a soft shrug turning back to the where the now gone stag had once been.  
  
"Do you know what I find funny Remus? Harry gave me that same exact look last year when he tried to convince me something was not going on. You both have very similar expressions."  
  
Remus looked at Albus and then the ground his heart beating fast. Did he know? How could he know the truth?  
  
"If you will excuse me Remus I have some students to discipline and you have a student to congratulate on a wonderful patronus."  
  
Albus put a hand on his shoulder, smiled and rose moving towards Draco Malfoy. Remus rose and headed to the cheering Gryffidors and Harry whispering- "That was a great Patronus." He looked both shaken and pleased. 


End file.
